Take Your Pick
by rkolita
Summary: After a divorce from Ron, Trish decides it's time to return to WWE. After a run in with Jeff Hardy, she finds her feelings for him returning. One problem...he's dating Maria. Includes Lita,Cena,Orton etc. suck at summaries!:P
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback****……………**

After having a long day opening her yoga studio, all Trish Stratus wanted to do was have a nice warm bath and go to bed. Although, upon entering her house, that should have been empty as Ron said he would be working late, she heard laughter. A woman's laughter. She felt her stomach turn as she noticed a cheap red thong and matching bra on the floor of her hall. She also noticed the suit her husband had been wearing that morning was also scattered on the floor. She slowly began tip-toeing up her stairs, walking slowly towards her bedroom door. She reached out her slim hand, twisting the knob slowly, before finally entering the room. She felt her heart shatter at what was in front of her. Her husband, Ron was in bed with her childhood friend Sarah.

"Ron, Sarah?" she said, her voice cracking as the tears rolled freely down her face.

**End Of Flashback…….**

Trish Stratus shook the thought from her head. It had been six months ago that she had caught Ron cheating on her, and only two months ago when her divorce was finalised. Seeing as she had no reason to stay at home, after all she wouldn't be having kids anytime soon, she decided to return to what she does best, wrestling. Her parents took over her yoga studio, so here she was, backstage on Monday Night Raw. Somewhere she didn't think she'd be for a long time.

Nobody knew she was returning, at least none of the superstars or the fans. Only the McMahon family, who were more than happy to bring back the former seven time women's champ. She was waiting for the right moment to go out to the ring. Mickie James was currently slapping Maria around, and since she couldn't see any sign of someone coming to rescue the diva, she thought it was best she did. After all she knows better then anyone how to deal with Mickie, especially the psycho Mickie. She already put Beth, Melina and Candice on the shelf. They where dropping like flies. Well not anymore. "Showtime" Trish said in a small whisper, before running through the entrance curtains to make the save.

"Wait a minute, it's…it's Trish!! Trish Stratus is back King!"

"Woooo! Puppies are back J.R!"

She jumped atop Mickie, taking her down, dishing out right and left hands as Maria quickly scampered backstage. Lifting Mickie up, Trish wrapped her arm around her neck and signalled to the fans. Stratusfaction!! Mickie's face slammed into the mat. Trish smiled as she heard the fans chanting her name throughout the arena. She was back home. She signalled once more to the fans before making her way backstage.

**Backstage……..**

Trish decided she should check on Maria, and see if she was ok. After all, she did take a good beating from Mickie before Trish made the save. She turned the corner, making her way to the trainers room, stopping outside the door when she came face to face with a blast from her past.

"Jeff." was all that managed to escape from her mouth as she stood in shock, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she waited for his reply.

""Trish. Oh my god. Hey! How are you?" he responded, just as shocked as the Canadian diva.

"Well, I've been better. You?"

"Shit. Trish I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I asked that question. Your hardly going to be doing great when you just got divorced. I'm sorry."

"Jeff, relax, it's fine. It's better to be open and talk about it anyway."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So…what brings you here, to the trainers room? You injure yourself or something?"

"Hey baby, sorry I took so long, they where just getting me some ice for my cheek."

Trish soon found her attention turning towards another person. Maria. Trish felt her stomach turn when Maria linked arms with the rainbow haired warrior.

"Trish, hey. I didn't notice you there. Thanks for helping me tonight from the other psycho bitch."

"Are you guys going out?" the blonde diva blurted out, not even listening to what Maria had said.

"Yeah. For the last four months." came the faint reply of Jeff.

"Well…that's great!" she said, sarcasm evident in her voice. "Eh, look at the time. I may get going. I'll see you around." the diva then took off, Jeff watching her as she did. He noticed the diva's reaction when he told her the news, and he knew something was wrong. He had to talk to her.

_I have to get out of here. I need to call Li._ she thought as she pushed and shoved her way through the crowded hallways of the arena. She felt tears form in her eyes. _Why am I crying? We broke up years ago._ She quickly retrieved her phone from her bag, and dialled the Queen of Extreme, Lita. She told her everything.

"God, I'm sorry Trish, but what would you expect. You guys broke up. You got married. He probably thought you and Ron would be together forever. He wasn't going to wait around for someone that was already taken, you know."

"I know Li. It's just hard. Seeing him made me realise I was never over him. And I know it's not her fault, but when I saw Maria walk up to him and link his arm, I just wanted to kill her."

Trish heard a faint laugh on the other end of the phone, before Lita spoke once more. "Well, I don't think that'd be a good idea." there was a long pause. "Listen Trish, you just have to leave them. Jeff obviously likes Maria, so you should be happy for him. Don't go get into a load of trouble. I mean, you two broke up for a reason, you didn't trust each other. How can you be in a relationship if there's no trust. Believe me, I know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Like always. I may just be happy for them. Jeff has moved on, and I need to do the same. Were better off as friends anyway."

"Alright, listen I have to go on stage now, I'll call ya later ok."

"Alright, bye Li."

Trish let out a sigh as she hung up her phone. Lita was right. She just had to leave it, she couldn't do anything. Jeff and Maria were happy. She couldn't ruin it for them. She just had to forget about what they once had, it was in the past. And that's where it had to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well here it is! Chapter 2! I'll be updating all of my stories this week! I've been doing exams so I haven't had time! Italics are used for peoples thoughts! Review people! And Enjoy! :P**

Trish Stratus heaved out a long sigh as she waited for the elevator in the Four Seasons Hotel. It had been a long night. All that flashed through her mind was images of Jeff, and that ditz Maria on his arm. She just needed a long bubble bath and an early night, to forget about the both of them. Starting now, she wasn't going to think of them anymore. She snapped out of thought as she heard the elevator ding and the doors open. She stepped inside to find herself in the company of her fellow divas Candice and Kelly.

She kept her distance from the two, briefly saying hello, before falling into silence. A look of disgust overshadowed her face when the two divas began gossiping about the two people she was trying to forget about, Maria, and of course, Jeff.

"I like, still can't believe Maria and Jeff have lasted this long. He's too smart for her."

"Well Kelly, the sooner the better they do break up. Then I can have me a taste of Jeff. He's just so HOT!"

"Well duh Candice. Anyone with half a brain would know that. And, then when you have a piece of him, pass him in my direction." The two divas giggled before they found their attention turning to a very pissed off Canadian.

"He's not a fucking piece of meat. He's a human being."

Trish found her face flushing as she noticed the stares she was receiving from Kelly and Candice. The "are you jealous?" stares.

"I'm just saying that's all." Her prays had been answered as soon as she heard that all important ding. She quickly sprinted out of the elevator, retreating to her hotel room. _Good girl Trish! Way to embarrass yourself. You ass!_

**Elsewhere………………**

"Jeff stop! Please stop!" Maria screamed out in laughter as she once again tried to reason with her boyfriend as he tickled her uncontrollably.

"No. Not until you stop teasing me and give me that kiss I asked for."

"Ok, fine, please just stop."

"Alright babe. Besides I was getting tired. A man can only tickle for so long."

"Oh shut up you big baby!" Maria replied before jumping onto the rainbow haired warrior, wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips meeting with his. They held the kiss for a few minutes longer before separating.

"So, you're sure you don't mind if I go out with Ash and Jill. I'll stay here with you if ya want."

"Maria, it's fine. You haven't been out in months. Go on and enjoy yourself alright."

"Ok, but what will you do?"

"Probably just stay in here, watch TV." _Or go see Trish._

"Alright, well you have fun. The girls want me to get ready with them so I'm going to Ashley's room. See you when I get back."

"Sure. Have a good time."_ Now it's time to find Trish and talk._

Trish opened the door to find Jeff standing in front of her. She felt all them butterflies, all that electricity build up inside her again.

"Jeff? What are you doing here? How'd you know what room I was in?"

"Well, I asked reception, and I want to talk. Can I come in?"

"Sure."_ this should be interesting._

"Well, earlier on Raw, when we were outside the trainers room, you where acting real funny. Especially when Maria showed up."

"Me? Acting funny?" _Busted._

"There you go again. Just the mentioning of her name. I mean what's your problem, what has Maria done to you."

"I don't have a problem with Maria. With anything. I'm fine."_ Liar Liar pants on fire!_

"Trish, don't lie to me. Please, just talk to me."

"Jeff, there's nothing to talk about." _Just tell him._

"Is this how much you care about me? About are friendship? About us? So much you can't even tell me what's wrong."

"There is no us Jeff."

"Wait? Is this what it's all about? Us? Well you're right Trish. There is no us. Hasn't been for a long time. And if I'm not mistaken, it was your choice to end it, not mine."

"I had my reasons Jeff." _No you didn't._

"And what where they? Huh Trish? Please tell me. Oh wait, you didn't tell me then, and you're not going to tell me now."

"I didn't love you." _Yes you did._

"Well then why does me being with Maria bother you?"

"……………."

"Speechless huh? You know what Trish. When I saw you today I was so happy. I thought, I can have one of my best friends back. But after thinking about it, I think it's best we stay away from each other. For good."

"What?" _For Good._

"Goodbye Trish."

"Jeff………"_ I Love you._

It was too late. Jeff had exited the door before Trish could finish her sentence. She felt as if a knife had stabbed her through the heart as she collapsed on the floor in tears. While up one floor, Jeff wasn't feeling much better. He had just shut one of his best friends out of his life. But he had to make it work with Maria. He cared about her, and he wasn't going to hurt her. He heard his phone beep as he received a text. It was from the Queen of Extreme herself.

**I'm after having Trish on the phone bawling in my ear because of you! You have a lot of explaining to do mister! So lucky for you, I'm making my comeback to WWE on Monday! We can have a nice long chat. Me, you and blondie. Now, if you don't agree with that, you'll find a whole new meaning to the word pain. Understand Jeffro!**

**Well see ya in a few! Love ya Jeff!**

**x x x x x**

_That girl is seriously scary._ Jeff found his attention turning towards Maria, as she made her way through the door.

"Mia, it's only 10:30. What you doing home so early babe?"

"Not really feeling that well. I'm just going to get a shower, freshen up ok." _John came on to me._

"Ok babe. I'm just going hit the hay. A bit tired."

"Alright. I won't be long." _I let him kiss me._

Maria felt the hot water off the shower mix with the coldness of her tears. She felt her stomach churn as she replayed the incident over in her head. His hands caressing over her body. His lips brushing hers, softly and sweetly. How she shivered when he touched her. Everything. She felt dirty and disgusting. She had to forget about it. About John.

**A/N: In chapter 3, Lita returns. Trish and Jeff meet again, as do John and Maria. And lita also has a confrontation of her own!……..**


	3. Chapter 3

She stepped out of her black Range Rover, wrapping her arms firmly around herself when she felt the cold air on her skin. She glanced around the somewhat empty parking lot, before staring at the arena in front of her. She began making her way towards the entrance, taking one backward glance. Today was the day. Lita was back…………..

Maria sat silently in the women's locker room, listening as the other divas ranted and raved about different superstars on the roster, feeling guilt wash all over her at the mention of his name.

"How fine did John look the other night?" Candice Michelle said, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"God, I know. If my stupid ass boyfriend wouldn't of been there, I would've been all over John like, well like a bad rash I suppose." Kelly Kelly replied, her and Candice both letting out a little giggle at Kelly's last remark.

"Maria, you're being awfully quite. You ok?"

"Yeah, Candy, I'm fine. It's just a bit stuffy, I need some air, I'll be back in a minute."_ God they're so annoying._

Maria stepped out into the corridor, only to come face to face with John himself. He stood awkwardly, as did she, both waiting for the other to speak first. Finally, there silence was broke.

"Maria, hey, can we talk? It won't take long. Please? My locker room's just up the corridor."

"Eh, alright. You lead the way."_ Shit! Shit! Shit! Someone help me!_

"Right well here it is." John watched as she hesitantly entered his locker room, glancing around to see if anyone had seen them before finally closing the door behind him. "Right, well, I'm guessing you know what I want to talk about."

"If you mean, you coming on to me, then yeah. I mean how could you do that to me? To Jeff? I taught he was your friend. Obviously not."

"Whoa there Maria, you know as well as I do, it takes two to tango darling. If I'm not mistaken, you kissed me back!"

"W….Well only because I was in too much shock to realise what I was doing. One minute we where talking, and the next, we're just making out! And if I'm not mistaken Marky Mark, you were the one that kissed me first!"

"Yeah, I was. You know what, I don't give a shit anymore! I care about you Maria. I have for a long time now, and just when I grow the balls to tell you, I find out you're dating Jeff! I was pissed and I was jealous. I had an opportunity, and I took it. And you didn't seem to mind."

"Well I do mind. I'm with Jeff, and I want to stay with him. I love him, not you. Our kiss meant nothing John." with that Maria slowly made her way towards the door, letting out a sigh as she turned to face him once more. "And if you even think about telling Jeff, well I'll never talk to you again."

Lita stood out side the locker room door, a smile intact as she listened to the death threats she was now receiving from Trish, and Jeff. She had locked them in an empty locker room, and they weren't getting out anytime soon.

"Li, if you don't let me out of here, I swear to God!"

"Now Trish, is that anyway to speak to a friend. I'm trying to help you here, and you're threatening me. You asked me to talk to Jeff, instead I bring him to you to talk to, and you're not a bit grateful. You cut me real deep just now Trish, real deep."

"Oh cry me a fucking river. And let me the fuck out."

"Not until you and Jeff talk to each other, and resolve the problem."

"What do you want us to say Li? I said everything I needed to, to Trish the other night. Case closed."

"No, it's not case closed. How about you both start off by saying sorry, or by telling me what the problem is, and I'll listen, and give my opinion on the matter. Alright!"

"Geez Li, very Jerry Springer."

"Thank you Trishy, I shall take that as a compliment. I think."

"Right, it doesn't look as if you're going to let us out of here anytime soon, so I'll start off. Trish is jealous of me being with Maria. And well there's nothing I can do about that, I love Maria and that's it. And secondly, she still can't tell me why she broke up with me in the first place! I mean is it too much to ask."

"I'm not jealous Jeff. For fuck sake I taught you of all people would understand. I caught my husband cheating on me. I'm still recovering. And then I see you, a man I have a lot of history with, and yes there's still some feelings there, with Maria wrapped around your arm. It hurt Jeff. It reminded me of me and Ron, and of me and you. As for me breaking up with you, if you must know, I was afraid. Afraid because every time I got so much as close to a man, they hurt me. I didn't want to go through that again."

"Trish, I wouldn't of hurt you. I'm not like all those other scumbags. I thought you would have known that."

"I did, but the taught just kept coming through my head. I became obsessed with wondering if I'd wake up, and you'd be gone. So I done what I taught was right. I'm sorry Jeff ok."

"I'm sorry too Trish. Why couldn't you just tell me? I would've understood."

"I know, like I said before, I was afraid."

"Well, if it helps, I forgive you. Friends?"

"That helps a lot actually. Thank you Jeff. You don't know how much this means to me."

"And?"

"Thank you too Lita." both Jeff and Trish said in unison.

"Your welcome. Now seeing as my work here is done. I can let you both out." she opened the door to reveal two smiling faces, as she embraced both her friends in a hug. "God what would would you guys do without me?"

Jeff waved goodbye to the divas before heading off for his match, while Trish and Lita made their way to the women's locker room. Although, Lita froze when she heard an all to familiar voice. His voice. "Help me Trish!" she said just barely below a whisper, as she watched her friend retreat down the hall. "You're on your own Li!" she called back before disappearing from sight. The red head finally turned to face him, flashing a nervous smile.

"H..H..Hey! Long time no see!"

"Lita, I think we need to talk. Don't you?"

"Talk? About what?"

"C'mon Li, we slept together the night of your retirement. And then the next day you completely ignored me."

"Oh, that……….well I was in shock. I don't even remember what happened, just waking up beside you. I was in shock that's all. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. "

"Well, you kind of did. Am I not experienced enough or something."

"Of course you are, like I said, I was just in shock. We should probably just forget it happened."

"How can I? I told you before that, that I had feelings for you, and then that happened, my feelings are obviously going to get stronger. Please Li, give me a chance. At least let me take you out to dinner or something. One chance, that's all I want."

"Fine. Here's my cell, call me or something. I got to go, have a match against Beth Phoenix, so……I'll talk to you later."

Lita waved goodbye, while Randy Orton stood with a smile on his face. While it seems that some relationships are blooming, others are not. As John and Maria begin to fight their feelings, drama is sure to follow. Will they hurt the people they care about, or will it be the people they care about that hurts them?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!!**

**A/N:** I know it's been ages since I updated this, but I was just so busy! Sorry bout that! Anyway, here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy! Please review!! Italics are peoples thoughts!!

Knock! Knock! Knock! Lita let out a loud groan at the sound of someone banging on her door. It was too early for the diva's liking. "Go Away!" the red head shouted, burying her head beneath her pillow.

"Lita, you listen to me! If you don't get up off your ass and answer this door NOW…….."

Trish stopped what she was saying as the red head opened the door. Trish sending her pal a bright smile as she entered her room. Lita quickly followed sitting on her bed waiting for the blonde diva to speak.

"Well, first off Li, I want to say thank you for helping me and Jeff patch things up."

"No problem, I cant have my two best friends fighting with each other now can I?"

"No you cant!….so what's going on with you and the Legend Killer then huh? Planning an other steamy night together?" Trish ducked as Lita threw a pillow at her.

"Trish, I'd hardly call it steamy. I mean we were both drunk, and well, I can't remember any of it. And there's nothing going on with us!"

"Li, we're talking about Randy Orton. It had to have been steamy. Even if you can't remember it! And I think there is something going on, seeing as you did tell him you'd go on a date with him. And usually, you only date people you like so….."

"Wait, how do you know this, I never told you about that?"

"Li, this is me you're talking about. I mean I find out everything."

"I can see that"

"So when's this date then?"

"Not sure! I gave him my cell number, so it's up to him to make a move, and well, he hasn't yet so….."

"But he will……."_ I think I need to have a chat with Mr.Orton._

**Meanwhile………**

Jeff Hardy watched as Maria sat, uneasiness on her face. She had been acting very strange lately. She hadn't been out side their hotel room in nearly 3 days (Probably because she wanted to avoid contact with John), and she didn't seem to want Jeff near her. (Obviously feeling guilty). Although, Jeff decided not to question it. Well that was until now.

"Mia, are you ok? I mean you've been acting very strange lately. You won't go out with your friends, you barely utter a word, and well you don't seem to want me near you. Have I upset you or something?"

"I'm fine, really….just…women's problems, yeah that's it. Women problems."_ Just tell him, he'll understand. Or maybe he won't. _

"Ok you expect me to believe that. First off, I can remember you complaining about your women problems last week. And second we've been together for a while now, so I know when you're lying. You cant lie to save your life. So just tell me the truth. It cant be that bad."

"You know what Jeff, maybe my fucking problem is that you've been spending more time with that slut Trish Stratus this past week than you have with me, your girlfriend, or have you forgotten that." _Shit! Think before you speak idiot!!_

"Oh so this is my fault. In case you've forgotten, I asked you if you wanted to come hang out with me and Trish every time. But you said no. So don't you make this out to be my fault."

"You know what, I'm going to go take a walk."_ Great you ditz, you started an argument. _

Before Jeff could say anymore, Maria had already retreated out the door. _What is going on with her?_ Jeff soon snapped out of thought at the sound of Maria's phone beeping. He picked it up in his hand._ One new message from John?_

**Maria, please stop avoiding me. Just talk to me. We have to talk about what happened. I can't get it off my mind, and I'm pretty sure you can't either, seeing as you're avoiding me. Please just call me. I promise you Jeff won't find out. Talk to me? xxx**

Jeff eyed the message . _What the hell is John doing texting Maria? And what does he mean I won't find out? Find out what?_

Meanwhile, Lita had received a message of her own.

**Hey Li. So I'm just after getting a death threat from a friend of yours. You know, the one with blonde hair, from Canada. Well basically if I don't ask you out, well she's going to kill me! And I want to stay alive! So, how bout it? You want to go out with me, maybe tomorrow? Xxx**

The red head let out a slight laugh at the thought of Trish threatening Randy. That would be a fun sight. She shook her head, and let out one more laugh before quickly replying to the Legend Killer. She slowly walked out onto her balcony. Taking in the fresh air, the sun shining down. It was a beautiful day. Although, she was shook from her taught when she noticed Maria down by the pool. With Cena.

They looked to be engaged in a very heated conversation. They were shouting at each other. Maria trying to walk away, but every time she did, she'd be grabbed on the arm by John. Lita felt her mouth drop in shock at the next scene. They were kissing. But Maria wasn't fighting him off. She was letting him. Lita quickly headed for the door of her room. She had to tell Jeff. Although, as the red head went in search of her friend, Maria had pulled away from the kiss. And she had slapped John across the face as well. But it was too late. Their secret had been found out.

**A/N:** **so I know that Trish wasn't really in this one, but this chapter will help move the story along for me! There'll be a lot more Trish in the next chapter, I promise! So Lita found out! Jeff knows ther's something going on! How will Jeff take the news? Will he forgive Maria? What's going to happen? And what about Lita? Will she go on a date with Randy? Find out in the next chapter! And I'll also be doing flashbacks of Maria and John's confrontation! Stay tuned and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody!!! So it's been ages since I updated any of my stories! Just had a lot of stuff going on in my life the past few months! But im back now! I'll be updating most of my stories over the next week! Please read and review! So here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy! Italics are for flashbacks!**

_Maria stood by the deserted hotel pool, the cool breeze brushing off her bare shoulders, listening to the sound of footsteps approaching her. She turned slowly, a look of confusion overshadowing her petit face, as she stood eye to eye with the man in front of her._

"_What do you want John?" she shot, stepping forward slightly._

"_We need to talk Maria…….about what happened. You must feel something for me if you're trying your best to avoid me. Please just talk to me? Please?....."_

"_No John I don't feel anything for you ok! Why can't you just get that through your head? I'm trying to avoid you because I feel guilty when I see you. I love Jeff. He's an amazing guy and he doesn't deserve what we done. He's my boyfriend and one of your best friends."_

"_I know that alright, I don't want to hurt Jeff either, I really don't but I know you feel something for me. You can deny it all you want but I know the truth. You can't tell me that our kiss didn't feel the same for you as it did for me! I Love……."_

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence. What we have is nothing! What we done was wrong and I want to forget about it. I don't love you John, no amount of kisses will change that!"_

_Cena studied Maria's face for a couple of minutes before he suddenly planted his lips on Maria's, his tongue entering her mouth with no trouble, as she put up no fight against him, their kiss becoming more passionate by the second. Finally Maria pulled away. She stared at the man in front of her with tear filled eyes. Her slim hand quickly connected with the side of his face. She eyed hi once more before running off._

**End of Flashback**

The sound of the elevator doors opening snapped Maria quickly out of taught, as she stepped out into the hall. She slowly made her way back to her room, knowing Jeff would be there and unsure if she could face him at that moment. She was consumed by guilt. How could she ever face Jeff again when she knew deep down that John was right. She did have feelings for him. And they where beginning to over power her feelings for Jeff. She lightly pushed open the door to find Jeff sitting on the end of the bed. She knew in that instant, by the look in his eyes, that he knew.

"Is it true?" where the only words spoken by the colourful haired man, his voice soft and broken. Maria began walking towards him, dropping to her knees at the end of the bed, her hands entwining with his.

"Jeff, you have to listen to me……" the diva was cut short as Jeff stood up pulling his hands from hers and grabbing his bags.

"I don't believe this." He muttered.

"Jeff, please don't go, just let me explain? Please Jeff."

"Explain what Maria? How Lita saw you and John kissing outside. How could you do this to me? With one of my best friends? Do you not care about me at all?" Maria felt her heart break as her boyfriend broke down in front of her.

"Of course I care about you, I love you Jeff, so much! What happened with me and John was nothing ok? He was confused about his feelings for me and he kissed me, but I swear I don't feel the same. You have to believe me and trust me when I say that."

"I do…believe you Maria ok, I do but how can I trust you anymore? You should have come straight to me and told me about John but you didn't, and that hurts more than anything. I just can't be here right now, with you. I need some time to think about everything. I'm going to be staying with Li for a while, get my head straight. You should do the same." Before Maria could respond, Jeff had retreated from the room. Now she was feeling even more confused than usual.

Randy Orton walked through the halls of the arena. It was Monday Night Raw. Time to get down to business and win his number one contender ship match. Although, he couldn't really focus. He was too busy thinking about a certain red head. He suddenly lost his train of taught when he bumped in to someone.

"Trish, hey! I didn't even see you there, sorry"

"It's ok, I wasn't really paying attention. So what's up? You and Li been on a date yet?"

"Eh, no, she's got a lot going on right now so"

"What do you mean? I haven't seen her for three or four days, but when I talked to her on the phone she was fine."

"Well there's nothing wrong with her but she's just helping a friend out, he's going through a rough time at the moment so, she probably didn't want to bother you…."

"Wait….HE? As in Jeff? What's wrong with him?"

"It's not really my place to say Trish….."

"Tell me NOW Orton!"

"No, they told me they didn't want anyone else knowing about it, not yet until he sorts his head out. If you want to know, well go find out yourself." Randy Orton soon turned on his heel and started walking in the opposite direction, while Trish began storming towards Jeff's locker room, her face red and fuming.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Trish could here the muffled sound of voices behind the door, followed by the sound of footsteps. The door opened slightly, Lita's slim face coming into view. Before she had a chance to greet the blonde diva, she had pushed her way passed the red head into the locker room.

"Ok, so which one of you would like to tell me what the hell is going on? Li? Jeff? Come on! I'm all fucking ears!"

"Trish would you just calm down." the red head said.

"Calm down? How can I? You guys are supposed to be my two best friends! And you don't even tell me when something's wrong! I have to find out from Orton! But he wouldn't even tell me what had happened!"

"Look Trish, I didn't want anybody to know ok! Randy only found out cause he came by to see Li and I was asleep on the floor. I'm going through a tough time right now, and I'm sorry, but the truth is that I didn't want you to know! I didn't want to have you in my ear, day in day out alright?" Jeff replied calmly but sternly, speaking for the first time.

"Why didn't you want me to know? Did you think I'd go around telling everybody your business?"

"No, because I know you don't like Maria. I didn't want you going around giving her dirty looks and making snide remarks."

"What has Maria got to do with this?" both superstars stayed quite while Trish eyed them suspiciously. "Wait….. Did Maria do something to you?" Once again silence filled the room.

"OH MY GOD! Did she CHEAT on you? That no good SLUT!"

"Trish just SHUT UP!" both women's faces dropped as they looked at the man in front of them. It wasn't like Jeff Hardy to lose his temper.

"That right there is why I didn't want you to know. You just start calling her names when you don't even know the full story."

"Full story my ass Jeff! She cheated on you and that's the bottom line."

"Cause Stone Cold said so!" Jeff and Trish both turned to face the red head diva, shooting her a WTF? look. "What I'm just trying to lighten the mood! I don't like drama"

"You know what, I've had about as much as I can take of this. Trish I want you to leave. NOW"

Trish looked at Jeff with hurt eyes. She felt her heart brake as she stared at him. "Fine" was all she managed to choke out before leaving the room. Jeff was soon met with the disappointed eyes of Lita.

"WHAT?"

"That was a little bit harsh don't you think J?"

"No Li I don't! She needs to stop sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Jeff, the girl is in love with you!"

"Yeah well, she has a funny way of showing it."

Lita let out a defeated sigh as, Jeff quickly exited the locker room as well. The two people she cared about most where at each others throats……AGAIN. And there she was, smack bang in the middle. "_Great" _she taught.

**So!!!! What do you think? Bad, good, or just ok??? Please let me know ppl!! Review!!! Next chapter up soon…..**


	6. Chapter 6

You have received an IM from EXTREME-ENIGMA. Trish Stratus gazed at the screen on her laptop. It had been exactly two weeks since she and Jeff had spoken, and within those two weeks, Jeff had taken back Maria, putting a worse strain on their friendship.

EXTREME-ENIGMA: Trish, we really need to talk………..will you please write back to me so we can talk…………………plz trishy????

EXTREME-ENIGMA: Trish, I know your there, your logged on. Plz just talk to me!!!!!!

EXTREME-ENIGMA: Plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!

STRATUSFIED: What???

EXTREME-ENIGMA: Finally!! Okay we have a lot to talk about, I'm sure you'll agree. Things where going great between us for the last while, and ok maybe I did overreact a lil bit the last time we spoke, but it just pisses me off how you think you have a say in my life. I love Maria and I don't like how you look for any reason to talk trash about her. I know you still have feelings for me…………and well I'll be honest, I still have some for you, but I'm with Maria now, and I love her. You just need to move on and give me my own space………….and mind your own business. I know you might find this a bit harsh, but we need to get everything off our chests, or ……….………I don't see how we'll get past this……..

STRATUSFIED: to be honest, I don't see how we'll get past this, there's no point even trying. I'm not trying to interfere in your life; I'm trying to look out for you. For god's sake I fucking love you. Can't that register in your thick skull? Of course it's going to piss me off when you're with a girl I despise, who doesn't deserve you and who's cheated on you.

EXTREME-ENIGMA: Trish, I know you love me alright, of course I do. It's all I hear outta Li, but does that mean I have to stop loving Maria. No it doesn't. What we had was a long time ago, it was special but you ran away so I moved on. And it seems like all you're trying to do is punish me. Not let me forget what happened, not let me move on. It's not fair to me.

STRATUSFIED: I can't do this…….talk to you about this……it's too hard, it's breaking my heart more. I just can't……………… I think this should be our last conversation. We'll see each other at work but that's it. We don't have to utter another word to each other. I think this is the best thing to do. I'm just not strong enough to deal with this. I'm sorry. I love you Jeffery Nero Hardy. Always have, always will. Xx

STRATUSFIED has logged off.

Trish gently closed over her laptop. She lay down slowly on her bed, bringing her hand to wipe away the tears flowing freely down her tanned face. She curled into a ball and sobbed uncontrollably.

While back in his own room, Jeff hardy finished reading the last message sent to him by the Canadian beauty. He too closed over his laptop. He let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his multicoloured hair. He turned and looked at the diva beside him on the bed. She was in a peaceful sleep. He took this opportunity to go clear his head.

He was walking through the hotel lobby when he noticed him poolside. John Cena to be exact. He hadn't seen him since he found out about him and Maria. He seized this moment and slowly walked out to stand beside John. Cena moved his head to observe who was standing beside him, his eyes falling to the ground when he noticed. An awkward silence filled the cold air before Jeff finally spoke up.

"Why Maria John? Why now? I taught we where suppose to be friends man?"

"Jeff……man we are friends. Well I might not be yours man, but you're still mine. Listen I know it won't change anything but I'm sorry. I didn't go out and pursue Maria alrite. It just sort of happened. I've always had feelings for her, and I'm sorry I had to act on them now, but love's a crazy thing."

"I know how you feel for her John, god I remember you telling me about a hundred times. And well I asked you if you had s problem with me and Maria, and you said no. But it's obvious you did man. And you should have told me then and maybe we might have been able to avoid this whole scenario. Everything's just so fucked up ya no. Trish isn't talking to me, and I've lost my best friend."

"You might have lost Trish but you ain't lost me man."

"John I can't see us being friends after this. You did something fucked up and shady. I wanted to pound your face in. Best friends shouldn't want to do that to each other. But it's not my fault is it? It's straight out yours." Jeff then turned on his heel and walked off before stopping to say one last thing.

"I can never forgive you for what you did John, never" he then continued walking back into the hotel, John looking on.

**ELSEWHERE**

Randy Orton gently stroked the bare skin of Lita's arm. They had just taken their relationship to the next level, and he couldn't help but smile when he looked at the red hair sprawled across his chest, and the woman lying in his arms.

"What are you thinking about red?"

"How do you know I'm thinking about anything?"

"Your doing that annoying tapping thing with your foot. You always do that when you're thinking about something. Now spill"

"It's just weird that's all……"

"What is?"

"Well I'm never the one to be happy, ya no like in a steady relationship. I'm so used to drama everywhere I turn. It's different. But a good different. I like it a lot. I can't remember the last time I was as happy as I am when I'm with you."

"Awwww Li, you're getting all soppy on me darling. But just to let ya no, I like it as well. This is my first proper relationship in a while. But I love it, and I love you."

"You love me?"

"You sound surprised Li?"

"Well it's just nobody has said that to me in a long while Rand, but anyway, I love you too."

"That's good to know."

"Yeah, I just wish Jeff and Trish could find each other again ya no. Be happy like us. No matter what he says I can tell when he looks at her or when he's around her that he's still madly in love with her. And she's the same. Maria's nice and all, but she's no Trish. I mean Maria and Jeff have no patch on Trish and Jeff. Trish and Jeff where just magical when they where together. I really taught they'd be married by now. It's sad to see Trish so tore up over it. And then I feel like I'm rubbing what we have in her face sometimes."

"Li you're not rubbing it in her face, she and I both know that. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm team Jeff and Trish too. I'm rooting for them all the way. Just like you."

A small smile formed on the red head's face. Randy placed a soft kiss atop of her head. They where truly on top of the world. Whereas unknown to them, Trish and Jeff where at rock bottom.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking into RAW's catering area, it didn't take long for Lita to notice the hostility and tension in the air. Sitting on one end of the room was Jeff and Maria, at the other end Trish, and smack bang in the middle was Cena. She could notice the sneaky glances being thrown around every few minutes, but she wasn't aware of the current circumstances or what had transpired while she had being so loved up with the Legend Killer.

She walked slowly towards Trish, the blonde haired diva eyeing her a pathetic attempt of a smile across her face.

"Hey blondie."

"Li"

"Someone's not very chatty."

"You haven't heard have you?"

Judging by the shadow of confusion on the red heads face Trish knew she hadn't, and knowing Lita was going to ask what Trish launched straight into telling her.

"Well, I'm not talking to Jeff...Again." Trish noticed the look of sadness in Lita's eyes. She was back stuck in the middle of it.

"What happened Trishy? Are you ok?"

"Well we said everything that needed to be said...over a computer know less but still. I told him I couldn't do it anymore. It's too hard Li. I'm at breaking point. It's just best this way."

"Trish, I'm sorry...you should've called me."

"Lita for once in your life your properly happy. I can't keep dumping my problems on you, you have your own life to live."

"I feel bad though Trish. We're friends, you're suppose to tell me this stuff. I'm suppose to come running to you with Ben and Jerrys, and we're suppose to sit up all night bitching about men and how they're no good. God knows you've done it for me in the past."

"I'm fine Li ok. You just go be happy with Randy and don't worry about me." And with that Trish stood up from the table. "I've got to prepare for my match, I'll see you later ok?" the Canadian then exited the catering area, Lita feeling her heart sink as she watched her usually upbeat friend, retreating away, a shadow of her former self.

**Elsewhere **

Jeff walked slowly down the halls of the arena, lost in his thoughts. Things had been going well with him and Maria again, and he could honestly say he was happy about that. He wanted to be with her and ok yes he still had some feelings for Trish lingering but he didn't think it fair to act on them. Maria deserved a chance. Although not speaking to Trish was beginning to bother him. It had only been a few days since she said she didn't want to talk to him anymore but they had hurt like hell. He even noticed her putting her head down in the catering area, pretending not to see him. And he was really bothered by it. Here's someone he knew for the whole of his WWE career, and now they were like strangers to each other.

Snapping back to reality he noticed him standing at his locker room door. Fidgeting awkwardly, leaning his weight from one foot to the next. His blue eyes met that of the rainbow haired warriors and he swallowed the lump that was building in his throat.

"Jeff, I think..."

"What are you doing here" he snapped cutting off John mid sentence.

"Look you can't expect me to just leave things alrite, you're my buddy man."

"Oh really, I'm your buddy huh? Did you tell yourself that when you had your tongue down my girlfriends neck?"

"Jeff c'mon, I'm trying here. I made a mistake I know that. I wanna fix it. But I need some cooperation man."

"John I told you, I'll never forgive you for this. You crossed a line that friends just don't cross man. How could I ever have you around Maria again without the thought of you two behind my back going through my head? I'd love to be able to fix things John, really I would, but we just can't."

John stood motionless, defeated as his former friend shut the door on his face, and on their friendship. He didn't know what else he could do.

**Out in the Ring**

Trish was currently watching her tag team partner – Maria off all people – get double teamed by Mickie and Victoria, yet her feet remained planted in her corner. She knew you should never bring your personal feelings to the ring but she did, and she had to admit, she was enjoying seeing Maria get her ass beat. After all she did deserve it. She fucked Jeff around and is the main reason the Blonde is no longer friends with the rainbow haired man.

She could hear her screams for help as the two divas continued harming down on her, rights and lefts, could hear the pain in her voice but she didn't care. She stood like a zombie and watched her partner get beat. She heard the referee call for the bell as Mickie pinned Maria. It was now when she finally decided to enter the ring. But not to help Maria, to set her up for the chick kick. She stood stalking her as the diva tried to scramble to her feet but as soon as she did, she was back planted to the mat as Trish's foot connected to Maria's face.

The audience was silent. In complete shock of what had just happened. But Trish had seen red, and there was no stopping her now. Sliding out from the ring the petite diva retrieved a steel chair. This was when the crowd made some noise. Boos filling the arena as each blow was dealt. The smacks echoed around the arena until finally Jeff emerged from beyond the curtain. Anger was evident on his face as was hurt, disbelief.

He entered the ring, checking on Maria before he turning to Trish. **What the hell have you done**, he shouted repeatedly, but he got no answer. Her eyes were like ice, unregistering what the superstar was saying to her. He continued to shout until without thinking, Trish lifted the steel chair and connected it with his head. No remorse, no flicker of emotion. She exited the ring stopping at the top of the ramp to observe what she had just done. A sadistic smile spread onto her face.

**Its really been so long since I updated this story but here you go! Please r&r! Well what do you think? Has Trish lost it? will Jeff be able to forgive her? or John? How do you think Lita will react? **


End file.
